


bev and homestuck

by kintozier



Series: gays only gc [2]
Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bad memes, Crack Fic, F/F, Gen, Homestuck - Freeform, Love, Multi, Spicy, Weed, Written at 1 AM, and missspelling, bad grammat, ben is a lesbian, bev is a lesbian, everyone else is gay, gay shennanigans, grammar, groupchat fic, just some funnie words, prank gone wrong, rated t for swearing and furrys, the whole gang is here!, this is a joke, who uses the word meme anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kintozier/pseuds/kintozier
Summary: bev explains homestuck to the losers, and bill and mike know what shes talking about





	bev and homestuck

**Author's Note:**

> hoohoo, im back  
> richie - me  
> eddie - parker  
> stan - ac  
> ben - august  
> bev - mage  
> mike - eliz  
> bill - gabe

bevisan: read homestuck rich

mikehead: or don't

bevisan: i love this

chunky chee: dnndndjd

(B emoji)ill: bev put a gun to my head and made me read it 

* * *

ri$ch: gangs all here?

miss bev: not emotionally

eddie 101: yea

miss bev: and stan died

miss bev: **stan died for our sins**

bwill: yea

eddie 101: yea

benegg: rip

stan!heaven!now!: SDGHJHFF

miss bev: **stan died because im a furry**

* * *

he who named richie: **The beat go off? (・ _・)? <,︻,> _/﹋_ I NUT AND THEN MY MEAT GO SOFT!!!! (ಠ益ಠ) <,8====D─ ҉ - - --- _/﹋_**

* * *

bev(clown emoji):  jjdkdkd I'M A HOMESTUCK AND THATS THE TEA

bev(clown emoji): bill and i dated for approximately a month bc we were both homestucks

* * *

tanly ris: KDJFHKDJFH

tanly ris: IM NOT A FURRY

tanly ris: AND WHY DID U SAY IM WARRIOR CATS EARLIER?? 

the eddie: stan you want tony the tigers big fat dick im afraid you are 

* * *

rickie: are u making a blood oath with the corn

bev it up: corn oath

rickie: one with the corn

mikey: corn kin

mikey: country corn make kin

* * *

benifer: luke’s ass just that fat huh

toziey: as luke skywalker kin this hurts  

* * *

mike says: i _am_ a sweet spot thot

rwrongie: KLAJKLDJ

rwrongie: this cryptic bitch is so hard to hang out with

* * *

stanurim: **the bevgel includes: lesbianism, death, not being able to dance, and the mystery meat of your choice!**

assbrak: yea. and yea.

bevgel: im beating my mystery meat

* * *

ewdward:  _yea lemme buy some of them cuckies_

hancsome: if you fuckie my wife i am cuckied

* * *

mike and ikes:  _we're all in this together_

billian:  _ **god ur so valid**_

mike and ikes: redsredsredsredsredsredsredsredsredsreds

billian: i mean being homestucks isnt but fuck


End file.
